


My Heart

by Loonywoif (Sunsinger)



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strange Parental Feelings, Young writer, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Loonywoif
Summary: A tribute to those who cared.





	My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

A near silent whirr of motors, and the young man was standing at the window. Silently he stared out over the city. His breath frosting the panes of the windows. It was always cold now. So very cold. Pressing his hand against the window, the cold entered his palm, chilling as it crept into him. Behind him he could hear Max. It was true. Zack was dead. He could feel her itching, he could practically see it. See her. Moving back and forth, wanting but not knowing how to comfort him. Afraid that she'll reinfect him. She moves with grace, his grace. 

 

He watched as Zack, moved stuff into his room. Shaking his head, he wheeled around and headed out to the living room, for someone who had only been out for 10 years, he collected a lot of belongings. Zack flashed him a smile as he stuck a small piece of wood over the door. It read, "home". 

 

He can hear her breaths, slow and steady, like his breath. 

 

Zack lay on his back, holding Logan tight. Sometimes it was just this that made Logan happy. Zack blew out a forceful breath and blew Logan's hair into his face. Chuckling he held Logan tight as he drifted back into sleep. 

 

He can hear her heart beat. His heart beat. His heart that he gave up for her. That he had no right to give up for her, since that day. The day Zack said, "I love you". The day that Zack finally said he would stop running from Logan. The day that Zack gave him that stupid, cheap ring. A ring that was worth nothing. A ring that Logan Cale could have bought a ton of and it not matter. A Ring that Zack bought with his own money. A ring that when Zack gave it to Logan said, "your heart belongs to me as much as mine does to you". Zack didn't have the right to give his heart away, it was Logan's. 

 

He heard Max getting ready to leave, he couldn't look at her, he just couldn't watch her knowing that his love was dead. Another near silent whirr and Logan sat back down in his wheelchair. Behind him Max closed the door quietly as she walked out. 

 

*It was hell. Being back in Manticore. I'm not sure which was worse. Seeing Ben's twin or having to watch a young clone of me die of old age. I wonder why I didn't have a twin if Ben did. I wonder who else has twins. Guess I'll never know. All the paperwork was destroyed when they burned the place down. Perhaps Tinga had a twin... her son may have an aunt. Maybe we all have twins... maybe Za- .I have to go now. Can I come back? See you Logan.* 

 

* * * 

 

Logan stared at the file. Lydecker just dropped it off. Seems he kept a copy of all his files on his 'kids' as he loved to call them. Running his fingers over the smooth paper, Logan remembered. 

 

"Your kids huh? I keep hearing you call them that" Logan turned his chair around to face the one person he never thought he'd be allied with. 

 

"They are. Each and everyone of them. I don't know why they ran, they enjoyed their work but they did. I need to find out why. Is there something in just being human that doesn't want to have an ordered life? What didn't we provide them? Besides, Logan, my kids... they did something awful to them. They placed a boobytrap in them. They don't get a chemical they die. I don't want them to die. I love them. They may not understand that but I do." Lydecker snapped around. 

 

"Love." Logan shook his head. "That's what you call it." 

 

"Yes LOVE. Maybe it's not the love like you and Zack. I can see it every time she has to mention his name. But I do love them. I regret not being the one to kill Renfro after what she did to my boy Zack but there are others and THEY WILL PAY!" 

 

"Don't like sharing, do you?" 

 

"If I didn't like to share, I wouldn't give this too you. I took out all the pictures you might have problems with. Everything else is in there." Lydecker dropped the file on the table. "If I had a son, I would have wanted him to be Zack... or you." 

 

The sound of the door closing didn't register as Logan ran his fingers over the smooth paper.


End file.
